


And in the middle of my chaos, there was you.

by kbl55429



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Actor Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Maryse Lightwood, Blackmail, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Good Parents Robert and Maryse Lightwood, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Singer Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane fall in love but then Magnus leaves without any explanation, just a simple letter, leaving Alec confused and heartbroken.





	1. Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Italics is a gossip show.

Alec stood at the bar at the after party siping a whiskey when he felt a tap on his shoulder, when he turned around his jaw dropped to the floor, it was the beautiful Best Actor Oscar winning Magnus Bane. “Darling you might want to close your mouth you might catch some flies.”

Alec smiled, “S-s-sorry.”

“Magnus Bane, I’m huge fan.”

Alec couldn’t believe what he was hearing, the famous Magnus Bane was in front of him and just told him he was fan of his music. Alec didn’t realize he was staring until Magnus cleared his throat, Alec shook his head, “Sorry, Alec Lightwood, I’m a huge fan also, 27 is my all time favorite movie. I was honored to be a part of it. I’m sorry I just had huge fan girl moment, god you’re beautiful, oh god I just said that out loud didn’t I, oh kill me now...”

Magnus cut him off my putting a manicure finger on his lip, “it’s ok and thanks for the compliment, nobodies ever call me beautiful before.”

“You got to be kidding me, nobodies ever told you how good looking you are I find that hard to believe.”

“Well of course, I mean I’ve been called hot, sexy but never beautiful. Let me buy you a drink?”

“It’s an open bar.”

“It’s a formality, let me get you that drink and then you and I sit and talk. I’d love to get to know you better. What do you say?”

“I love too.”

“Awesome, what were you drinking?”

“Whiskey.”

Magnus order Alec his whiskey and a dirty martini for himself and they made their way over to a corner booth. Magnus broke the silence, “you know when I heard that you were working on the song for the movie and would have a small role I was really looking forward to meeting you but I was upset when we had to film our scene together separately.”

Alec smiled, was this really happening, “yeah me too, but there was scheduling conflict and the only way I could get it done was by doing that.”

The conversation the rest of the night flowed after about four drinks Alec was feeling good and he asked Magnus to dance which is something he never did. They danced the rest of the night together, Alec left the party that night with his number and a date.

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

_Tonight on E! News we have all latest updates from last nights OSCARs and the hot juicy gossip from the Vanity Fair after party. Stay tuned for more._

On the screen during the mention about the after party, a picture popped up showing Alec and Magnus dancing laughing and having a good time.

“ALEC GET IN HERE NOW!” Izzy yelled from the couch.

“What Izzy?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you meant and danced with Magnus Bane last night?”

“How did you know?”

“They just showed a picture of the two of you on E from the after party.”

“Really.” Alec sat down next to his sister and took the tv off mute.

_Looks like there’s a new romance building between singer/actor Alec Lightwood and actor Magnus Bane. The two recently crowned OSCAR winners were seen together last night laughing and having a good time. (Pictures popped up on the screen) An onlooker said the two didn’t leave each other’s side the whole night and was even caught in a lip lock as they said goodbye to each other. Could this be the new power couple of Hollywood, guess we’ll find out._

_In other news..._

Izzy turned the TV off, “Alec please tell me you got his number.”

Alec smiled, “I did and I even got a date.”

Izzy squealed, “when and where, tell me everything.”

So Alec launched into how they met and what happened throughout the night and that he actually danced to which Izzy was surprised about. At the end of the conversation Izzy looked at him, “so when’s the date and where’s it at?”

“This Friday and it’s at Raphaels.”

“OMG Alec, they say that place is amazing, the reservations are booked for months.”

“Yeah, well it’s a plus being a well known actor and...”

“No Alec, you don’t understand, Raphaels doesn’t give special treatment to everyone, Brad Pitt showed up one night and they wouldn’t let him in without a reservation, said it wouldn’t be fair to those who already booked tables in advance.”

“Well if you would let me finish before you so rudely interrupted, Magnus knows the owner, their best friends, known each other for years.”

“Well damn, Alec this is huge you have to let me pick out your outfit.”

“Well of course.” Izzy squealed once again and launched herself into his arms. He was happy he could make his sister laugh, she’s had a tough time lately and anything he can do to put a smile on her face, he’ll do it.

“Thank you thank you thank you.”

“Anytime Iz, Jace is coming over soon, what do you say we order pizza and watch something on tv?”

Izzy smiled, “I would love too, we haven’t had one of those in a while, it will be nice to catch up.”

When Jace finally made it twenty minutes later he opened the door to the sound of laughter. The rest of the day the three siblings laid cuddled on the couch binge watching Game of Thrones.

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

The rest of the week went by pretty quickly and before Alec knew it it was Friday the day of his date with Magnus Bane and to say he was nervous was an understatement. His sister had to calm him down which was something she was always good at. Alec had a tendency to overthink things and lucky Izzy was there or Alec would’ve canceled the date ten times by now.

Izzy had picked out his navy blue suit that made his ass look fabulous, well according to Izzy at lease. He wore a tight white dress shirt with the top three buttons undone and Izzy styled his hair to give it that just been fucked look. At seven the doorbell rung and Alec opened the door to a gorgeous Magnus Bane. He was wearing a maroon suit that had a shimmer to it with a black dress shirt that also had a shimmer to it with the top three buttons undone. His hair was spiked with maroon tips, and his kohl eyeliner brought out the green in his eyes, “you look gorgeous.”

Magnus smiled, “thank you darling, you looked gorgeous yourself, you ready to go?”

“Yes,” Alec grabbed his phone wallet and keys and was walking out the door. Waiting was a black Maserati, Magnus opened the door for him and then got in the drivers seat and off they went. The ride was silent but it wasn’t uncomfortable, it took them 45 minutes to get to Raphaels, Magnus once again opened the door for Alec and intertwined their hands as they went inside. The restaurant was beautiful, you walked in and the lighting was set perfectly, it definitely set the mood. They were brought back to a secluded corner booth and the view was breathtaking, it overlooked the beautiful water of the Pacific Ocean.

Alec gasped, “that view is beautiful.”

“Yes it is.”

When Alec turned to look at Magnus he was looking right at him which caused Alec to blush. The waiter came over and took their order and they went into deep conversation, it was like they had been doing it for years. When their food came and Alec bit into it he released a loud moan which earned him a giggle from Magnus. “Sorry its just this is the best Chicken Carbbonara I’ve ever had.”

Magnus smiled and reached over and grab Alec’s hand and squeezed it which Alec squeezed back, “I’m glad your enjoying it.”

The rest of dinner went smoothly and they both left the restaurant with a smile on their faces with a promise of a second date.

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

One date turned to two which turned to three and on the fifth date they became official finally consummating their relationship.

_Well it looks like Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood are officially off the market. The OSCAR winning actor tweeted a picture of him and the OSCAR and GRAMMY award winner singer cuddling on the couch officially announcing their relationship. Shippers have gone crazy giving them the name Malec. Looks like we have a new power couple on our hands. Best of luck to the both of them._

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

Their relationship was fast moving but the two of them just clicked, being with the other was as easy as breathing. They were each other’s anchors and being in the business they were in they needed it. Of course there were those who try to break them up or those who hated the relationship. Some thought it was for their image, that two people in the same business couldn’t constantly look that happy with each other. But they were even their friends who have all became close could see how much the two were in love.

On their six month anniversary they told each the three big words. Alec had had relationships before but none of them were like this. He thought he was in love once until the guy cheated on him and he realized it was just infatuation not love. But with Magnus, it was love, he saw his face in every crowd, he hated when they were on opposite sides of the country or world and couldn’t wait to get back to him. It was a relationship built on trust, honesty and communication, if anyone of them felt neglected or had a problem they solved it immediately. Yes Alec knew he was in love which caused him to blurt it out one night when they were hanging out on a rare night off watching Project Runway. Alec had got up to refill their drinks and when he got back in the living room Magnus was yelling at the tv and Alec just watched and smiled. When he sat back down on the couch in front of Magnus he just looked at him and they smiled at each other and Alec just said it, “I love you.”

Magnus just look at him and tears fell from his eyes and Alec was worried he just ruined everything, he wiped them away, “Hey don’t cry, it’s ok you don’t have to say it back.”

“I love you too Alexander.”

Alec just smiled and then crashed their lips together.

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

On their year anniversary, they officially moved in together and this year they attended the OSCARs together as the it couple. Magnus having won best actor last year presented the award this year and after they went to the Vanity Fair after party and once again laugh and danced and had a good time.

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

On the night of their two year anniversary everything turned to shit. Alec had set up a nice home cooked meal, Magnus’ favorite, lasagna. He had it all set up, wine candles waiting for seven when he would be home from his press tour. But after two hours Magnus never showed up and Alec was full of worry. He called him but he never answered, Alec called all their friends but no one had seen or heard from him today, at this time Alec was frantic. He barely slept that night even with his sister by his side, he cried into her shoulder, even the comfort of his sister couldn’t ease his nerves.

Then the next day his heart broke, around mid morning he still hadn’t heard from Magnus but then he heard a knock on the door. He rushed to the door hoping it was Magnus but it was a messenger with a letter in his hand and he handed it to Alec. When he finished reading it his face went pale and tears flooded his cheeks and the letter fell to the ground. Izzy had came in asking who it was but what she was met with was a distraught brother. Noticing the piece of paper on the floor, she picked it up and read it and what she read broke her heart. She wrapped her arms around her big brother and he collapsed into her arms crying into the crook of her neck. Magnus had broken up with him the day after their two year anniversary but what made it even worse was he did it in a letter.

The next two days, Alec tried to get a hold of him but every call went to voicemail. On the third day when he tried to call him he had gotten a disconnected signal. Alec didn’t understand, everything was going perfect, when Magnus had left that morning he had a huge smile on his face and kissed Alec goodbye telling him he couldn’t wait for tonight. But the next day was even worse, Magnus had released a statement confirming the break-up, stating it was an amicable breakup which was very far from the truth.

_We’ve got bad news for the Malec shippers tonight. Seem like the couple of two years have officially called it quits. Magnus released a statement earlier today stating that the split was amicable._

_In other news...._

At this point Alec was furious and released his official statement stating the split was far from amicable. He told everyone what really happened stating that Magnus never showed up for their anniversary dinner and had broken up with him in a letter the next day.

_Well ladies and gentleman turns out the Malec split wasn’t as amicable as Magnus led us to believe. Earlier today Alec released a statement stating that Magnus never showed up for their dinner on their anniversary and broke up with him the next day in a letter. We’ve reached out to the Magnus camp for their side of the story but have yet to hear back from them. Stay tuned for more information as it comes in._

Turns out that caused Magnus to get a lot of hate, Alec had regretted doing it after but at the time he was so angry and hurt, he couldn’t control his emotions. They were the talk of the news, they were on the cover of people and every other trash magazine. Alec packed up all his clothes and left the shared LA penthouse and moved in to his sisters LA apartment that she barely used leaving everything else behind. He kept the penthouse, not having the heart to sell it and would check up on it, one day he noticed that all Magnus’ stuff was gone and that’s when it really hit him, they truely were over. But after a while the drama calmed down but that was only for two months when Magnus stepped out with Camille Belecourt and they had officially announced that they were giving their relationship a second chance. And once again Alec was dragged into the mud, he was in every news cycle and it had officially broken Alec.

_Well it looks like Magnus Bane is once again off the market. Him and Camille Belecourt have decided to give their relationship a second chance. Magnus was in the news just two months ago but not for good reasons. He had broken up with Alec Lightwood in a letter the day after their two year anniversary which caused Magnus a lot of hate and a lot of fan found to be a cowardice move. Alec Lightwood has only been seen a couple of times in these past two months and has been silent on all social media accounts._

_Though his sister supermodel Isabelle Lightwood tweeted out: It’s sad how people claim to love and care about you and yet they replace you so quickly._

_There’s definitely some bad blood there between the two shall we say former friends._

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

Alec couldn’t handle it anymore, he locked himself away trying to throw himself into work but no matter how hard he tried his heart just wasn’t in it. Everything he loved was taken from him.  So he left, he packed a bag and got in his car and drove with no destination in mind, he left it all behind.


	2. Welcome Home

It’s been two years since Alec found the small little coastal town of Yankeetown, Florida and he’s loved every part of it. It wasn’t busy, there were no loud noises it was just quiet, it was a seasonal town and even then in the summer it wasn’t really busy. It didn’t have your coffee shops you corner restaurants, it was a community where you could be free away from the world. There was just enough for Alec to survive, he bought a small two bedroom cottage right on the river. His days consisted of getting up and eating and then writing music, the town helped him rediscover his music which he had lost there for a little while. He would sit in the gazebo by the river and play his guitar and it was just like the words had come to him.

In the two years he had been here he had written enough songs for his albums in the next five years alone. This little town was everything to him, but he missed his family. He would face time, write letters just to keep constant contact so they knew he was alive but he never told them where he was at.

As much as he enjoyed this small town it was time to go back to New York. He was in a better place then he was when he left LA. His record label had no problem and giving him the time off but now they wanted new material. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t the least bit scared but it was time to stop hiding. And if it all got to be too much then he still had his getaway that nobody knew about.

Alec arrived at Tampa International at nine that morning ready to board his flight to JFK where he had to go straight to a meeting with his record label and then to meet his family for dinner. He arrived at JFK a little before one where a car was waiting for him to take him to the New York offices of Capitol One Records, he told them that when he was recording his new album that he would prefer to do it in New York so he could be close to his family which they had no problem, they just wanted a new record from their biggest star.

Of course there were paparazzi at the airport and of course they asked him nine million questions, most of them about how he was and about Magnus to which he ignored. Within the hour he was ready for his meeting where he had told them he had all the material that all they needed to do was to start recording. The record company picked the first single and of course they chose the most personal song. That was one of the toughest songs he had written, the whole time writing it he cried and he doesn’t know if he’d be able to get through recording it but he would have to and he supposed that it will make it more raw. After a handshake he was on his way to meet his family for dinner.

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

_Welcome to our new show and boy do we have some information for you. It looks like Alec Lightwood is back. He was seen earlier this afternoon arriving at JFK, today was the first day anyone has seen or hear from the GRAMMY winner in two years, ever since his horrible breakup with OSCAR winning actor Magnus Bane. Sources have said that he’s here to stay, getting back into the recording studio, hoping to release his new single in the coming months. I don’t know about you but I ready to hear some new music from our favorite superstar..._

Magnus turned of the tv and sighed when his best friend Cat came up behind him, “are you going to see him Magnus?”

Magnus poured himself a glass of straight vodka, not being able to even look at whiskey since Alec, he finished it in one gulp enjoying the burn as it went down his throat. “You know I can’t Cat, I can’t risk it, not with Camille, I won’t risk his career he doesn’t deserve that because of my crazy ex-girlfriend.”

“And what about you Magnus, you don’t deserve it either, anytime you’ve gotten close to someone or happy that woman comes in and threatens you and you go back to her only for her to leave you when she sleeps with someone else. Magnus, I can’t stand here and watch you go from miserable to happy then back to miserable.”

“Cat I haven’t been happy since Alec.” Magnus started crying, he didn’t no how much longer he could take it. His personal life is in shambles and his professional life has been on a downward spiral.

“Magnus you have to talk to him, something you should’ve done from the beginning. You took away his chance of making his own decision, that wasn’t your choice to make, Magnus please talk to him. At lease promise me you’ll try?”

He smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes, he wasn’t about to make a promise he couldn’t keep. Cat was one of the few that stayed by his side through the whole debacle, after a few months of watching his misery she finally got the truth out of him but she was the only one who knew, he couldn’t risk Camille leaking the footage.

“Don’t ask me to make promises I can’t keep.”

Cat sighed, “ok just think about it ok?”

“Ok.”

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

It’s been a month and s half since Alec’s been back in New York and things have been going pretty good, surprisingly he’s already halfway through recording his new album with his new single about to drop. The record label decided that he would premiere it on The Today Show, then after the album would go up on iTunes for pre-order and with that people would get the new song. So here he was getting ready to go on and he was worried he wouldn’t be able to perform Last Kiss without crying but his siblings said they would be waiting for him at home with cuddles and a tub of ice cream.

He heard a knock on the door and in walked an assistant, “Mr. Lightwood their ready for you.

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

Cat and Magnus were cuddled up on the couch flipping through the channels looking for something to watch. Today was Cats day off from the hospital and she decided to spend it with Magnus. She stopped on The Today Show when she noticed they were doing their fashion segment which Magnus had perk up with a little excitement so she left it. After the segment was over they decided to leave it on the show because there was nothing else on.

Alright welcome back to The Today Show. Hope everyone’s enjoying this beautiful weather. Alright please welcome back to the show singing his new single Last Kiss off his next album, Mr. Alec Lightwood.

Cat went to change the channel but Magnus stopped her, “leave it.”

The music started with Alec sitting on a stool playing his guitar.

_I still remember the look on your face_  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered  
For just us to know  
You told me you loved me  
So why did you go away?  
Away

Magnus could tell he was having a hard time singing it, he’ll he was having a hard time hearing it but he needed to know how Alec felt, how he made Alec feel.

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_  
Fresh on the pavement  
You ran off the plane  
That July 9th  
The beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt  
I can still feel your arms

Magnus wrapped his arms around himself still remembering how Alec felt sitting between his legs when they had their lazy days. When they just laid on the couch the whole day in their pajamas.

_But now I'll go sit on the floor_  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
I never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

_I do remember the swing of your step_  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then  
You pull me in  
I'm not much for dancing  
But for you I did

Magnus remembered all the times they dance especially the very first time, the night when they first met.

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my father_  
I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets  
How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something  
There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions

Magnus smiled because Alec would try to stay mad when he did that but he never could. Now Alec was mad and he couldn’t blame him.

_And I'll go sit on the floor_  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

Magnus remembers that last kiss. It was the last time he was truly happy.

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_  
And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe  
And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are  
Hope it's nice where you are

_And I hope the sun shines_  
And it's a beautiful day  
And something reminds you  
You wish you had stayed  
You can plan for a change in weather and time  
But I never planned on you changing your mind

Magnus noticed the tear fall from Alec’s eye. Then he felt something wet on his cheek, it’s matched Alec’s.

_So I'll go sit on the floor_  
Wearing your clothes  
All that I know is  
I don't know how to be something you miss  
Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
Never imagined we'd end like this  
Your name, forever the name on my lips

_Just like our last kiss_  
Forever the name on my lips  
Forever the name on my lips

_Just like our last..._

That song broke him completely. Not that he wasn’t before but before he was just cracked holding on by a thread but now he was completely broken, right in two. He broke two hearts that night two years ago and he doesn’t know if he’ll ever be whole again. He was trying so hard but a sob broke through and they continued. Cat tried to comfort him but he pulled away and walked towards the door grabbing is wallet and car keys.

“Magnus where are you going.”

“Out, don’t follow me.”

And just like that he was gone leaving Cat whose heart was broken for her friend in his wake. As soon as the door slammed shut Cat pulled out her phone and dialed a number. “Hey, it’s Cat, we need to talk, no it can’t wait. Ok. I’ll see you there in twenty.” Cat was no longer going to sit back and watch her best friend break and destroy his life. Somebody else needed to know the truth, she needed to end this once and for all and Isabelle was her best chance at doing it.

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

Twenty minutes later Cat arrived at Takis a small diner they would meet at, it’s just small enough and out of the way for only a few to know about. As soon as she walked in she saw Izzy sitting in the corner and walked to her and they hugged, they still kept in contact every now and again.

“Hey Izzy how are you doing?”

“I can’t complain what about you?”

“Ok but I’m worried about Magnus.”

“I take it he saw the performance?”

“Yes, we both did, how is Alec?”

“To be honest, he acts that he’s fine but I know he’s still hurting. Look I know Magnus is your best friend but he really destroyed Alec. He disappeared after everything happened, nobody knew where he was, we had to file a missing person report. Didn’t even know he was alive until he contacted us about five months later. He wouldn’t tell anyone where he was just that he was alive.”

“God, Magnus hasn’t done a new movie in two years. Look Izzy I know Alec’s hurting but so is Magnus.”

“How, he’s the one who left.”

“Your right he did. But about that, there’s something you need to know.”

“And what’s that?”

“The truth.”

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

It was a couple hours after his performance and Alec was just walking around New York with no destination, he just needed to clear his head. He was just about to head home when his phone rang, he didn’t recognize the number but picked it up just in case, “Hello.”

_“Is this Alec Lightwood?”_

“Depends, who is this?”

_“My name is Ashley I’m a nurse down at Brooklyn Hospital, we have a Magnus Bane here, he got into an accident and was brought here unconscious, he has you listed as his emergency contact, we need you to get down to the hospital right away.”_

Alec knows he shouldn’t go, that it would only bring him more heartbreak but he needed to make sure he was alive and he needed to inform Catarina.

“Ok I’ll be there as soon as possible.”

Alec arrived about thirty minutes later and was directed to room, that is where he found an unconscious Magnus with his leg wrapped up in a cast. It was the first time he saw Magnus in over two years and he didn’t know how he felt about it. He decided he would wait until he woke and then he would leave so he sat back and waited.

About an hour later Magnus awoke and Alec was at his side, “easy Magnus.”

“Alexander, what are you doing here, what happened?”

“You wrapped your car around a telephone pole, you have a broken leg and a really bad concussion. Going that fast, you’re lucky your still alive and that nobody else got hurt.”

“Too bad, life would be so much easy. I’m going to ask you again what are you doing here?” Magnus was getting mean. Alec was just about to speak when the door slammed opened and in walked Camille Belecourt and she snarled at Alec.

“What are you doing here?”

“Don’t worry I was just leaving” and he turned and looked at Magnus, “change your emergency contact I don’t want to get another phone call about anything regarding you.” Magnus looked hurt but he had no right he’s the one who left.

Alec looked one more time at Camille who was glaring at Magnus and she did not look happy. As Alec walked out he grabbed his phone and called Cat.

“Hey Cat, I just wanted to let you know that Magnus was in a car accident he’s at Brooklyn Hospital.”

_“Are you still there?”_

“No I just left. But his bitchy girlfriend Camille is with him, I just thought you would like to know.”

_“Thank you Alec.”_ And they hung up, Alec left the hospital mad and upset. Just when he thought he was doing better, it all came tumbling down.

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

It’s been two months since Alec saw Magnus and his lovely girlfriend and he still feels lost but he’s trying. His siblings and parents have been amazing, he’s been staying with his parents and little brother wanting to be around people so he wasn’t alone. Because when he was alone his brain wouldn’t shut off. He was done recording his new album, they were just making some final touches.

He got a call from Izzy an hour ago asking him to meet her at Lightwood and Lightwood, his parents law offices. He walked into the lobby and talked to Eddie the security guard and made his way up to the 79th floor and was met with Izzy. “Hey Iz, what’s up, why did I have to come all the way down here?”

“You’ll see follow me.” So he did, when he saw where they were going Alec was confused, they were on their way to their parents clean room, it’s where they first met with their clients to learn their stories. It was called a clean room because, it had no internet access or phone lines, it had a scrambler and before you can even walk in you had to leave all your electronic devices at the door. His parents handle very high class clients, their clean room was what drew their clients to them, it was a way of making everything completely confidential.

Alec walked in after Izzy and froze, Magnus was sitting at one end of the table, next to him was his manager Ragnor Fell. His manager Lydia Branwell was sitting at the other end of the table and his siblings were sitting in the middle of the table and across from them was Catarina. “Izzy what’s going on?”

“Sit big brother, before we talk were waiting on Mom and Dad.” He didn’t have any clue what was going on and now he was even more confused. Ten minutes later, his mom and dad walked in with Ed Noctor, Alec recognized him he was one of the big wigs at Capitol Records. Capitol Records was one of their parents biggest clients, this made him think this had something to do with his career which caused a little panic. His parents shut the door and looked at Isabelle and Catarina, “the floors yours.”

They both looked at Magnus, it was Catarina who spoke first, “Magnus I’m sorry but this has gone on too long, I can’t sit back anymore and watch you destroy yourself, so me and Isabelle here got this together. It’s time for the truth to come out.”

Magnus looked furious and he stood up, “you told her, you had no right.” Magnus was trying to sound angry but Alec recognized that he just sounded tired and hurt. He tried to leave, but Ragnor who was intrigued forced him to sit back down.

Izzy spoke this time, “Magnus, this is something you should of done from the start, either you tell him or I will but I think it will be better coming from you.” Magnus just stared at her but Alec was just pissed right now and got loud and directly addressed Magnus, “Magnus what the hell is going on? Tell me what their talking about, you owe me as much.”

A tear slipped from Magnus eye and took him a couple minutes to gather himself when he finally spoke, “two years ago when I left, there was a reason.” He took a deep breath, “at the end of the press tour I had that day I ran into Camille.” Magnus was breathing fast Alec could tell he was on the verge of a panic attack and his protective side kicked in, he walked over and grabbed his hands.

“Magnus breath, it’s ok.” Alec´s voice was soft like it always was with Magnus, he put his finger under his chin and turned his head towards him, “Magnus look at me, take your time. Just breathe. There you go.”

Magnus started speaking again, “Camille blackmailed me, s-s-she has a recording that she recorded on her phone of you and I in bed being intimate.” Magnus took another deep breath and went to look around the room but Alec stopped him, “don’t look at them, pretend their not here, just look at me.”

“She threatened to r-r-release it if I didn’t break up with you and start dating her. So I did the only thing I could think of, I didn’t want your career ruined because of me so I left, I sent the letter because it was easier.”

Alec stood up and started pacing, he looked around at the table and everyone was stunned, upset and mad at the same time. Nobody spoke until Alec broke the silence, “so you just decided for the both of us, you didn’t even talk to me about it, Magnus that wasn’t your choice to make.” Alec was starting to cry, “Magnus, what about you, you didn’t deserve to have two deal with this by yourself, what about your career, the past two years have been hell, it’s still hell, I-I-I-I can’t, I can’t...” Alec had no more words, he stumbled a little but to his surprise his father was there to catch him.

Magnus looked at Alec, “I didn’t care about me, I didn’t want you to lose your career, you worked to hard to get to where your at and I didn’t want to be the reason it ended.”

Alec didn’t say anything he just walked over and grabbed Magnus by his jacket, pulled him up and crashed their lips together. Magnus was shocked at first but after a couple second he leaned in and kissed back. It felt like coming home, like all the pieces of their broken hearts started to mend. When they broke apart Alec looked at him, “you silly man, I don’t care about my career, if it was taken away today I wouldn’t care, as long I have you, it’s all I’ve ever needed, it all I need.”

“You’re nottt a-angry?”

“No I’m angry, you and I have a lot to discuss, but we do it together, remember what we said from the beginning? No matter how angry we are or how bad it gets, we always talk about it. So now we start fresh but everything from now on needs to be out in the open, no more secrets, can you do that?”

Magnus smiled, a genuine smile, something he hasn’t done in a long time. “Yes I can.” Alec leaned in for another quick kiss, when he turned around his siblings, his parents Catarina and even the stoic Ragnor, they all had a smile on their faces.

Alec turned to his mother, “so where do we go from here?”

Maryse got serious, and then grabbed a cd case off the table, “we go after her, the hardest part would be to get a confession from her, she seems like the type who wouldn’t, so we go for the next best thing. We would have done this meeting earlier but it took us a while to get it but we did.”

“Mom what is it?”

Maryse looked towards Catarina, “Alec when you called me and told me about Magnus’ accident and about Camille being there, I confronted Magnus and he told me about their conversation. You see there are cameras in every room and every inch of that hospital.”

Maryse took over, “we got the video and you can hear every word. Especially the part about her saying that Magnus not understanding how blackmail works. Also about her recording she made of you two being intimate. It’s a confession of her violating your privacy and of her blackmail. So we put an end to all of this. And you two can finally have some peace.”

Ed finally broke his silence, “what do you need from me?”

Maryse turned towards him, “we invited you here because we want you and your company to know that we plan on going after her and to be prepared just incase Camille doesn’t want to deal and we have to take it further.”

Ragnor spoke this time, “but what about after, it’s clears up everything but it doesn’t help the emotional toll it’s taken on Magnus. His careers was affected, he lost a lot of jobs because of all this. Nobody wants to work with him anymore.”

Lydia now spoke, “well we fix that too, after it’s all settles, Magnus and Alec go on tv and do an interview, and Magnus tells his story and Alec needs to be their for support. And then we use it for them to become advocate against these types of crimes, it shines a light on it because it happens too often.”

Ragnor agreed with her, “that could work.”

Magnus spoke, “so what does everyone need from us.”

Maryse looked at them, “you guys are not going to like it, but you too have to stay away from each other until we settle it all. Alec needs to continue with his album release and Magnus you need to do whatever you do. We want to put an end to this as soon as possible.” She turned to Ed, “and Ed we need you and the label to be behind this and behind Alec 100%, can you do that?”

Ed nodded his head, “whatever you need from us you got it.”

“Alright then it’s settled, we’re going to start work on this right away and I’ll be handling this all by myself.”

Alec walked to his mother and hugged her, “thanks Mom for everything.”

“Always, now go get your man.” She spoke to everyone else, “Alright I think we’re done here, how about we give Magnus and Alec some time before they have to break away.”

Everyone took that as cue to get the hell out and give them their privacy.

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

As soon as everyone left Alec heard sniffles coming from Magnus and grabbed him and just hugged him for what felt like hours but was only mere minutes.

“Alexander, I’m so s-s-sorry.”

“Hey, what’s done is done ok, Magnus look at me please.”

Magnus looked up at Alec and all he saw was love, Alec continued, “I don’t want to get into it right now, not when we only have a little time. I just want you to know that I do understand why you did what you did but it’s doesn’t take away all the hurt and pain it caused. But we can and will get past it. After all this is over I know the perfect place for you and I to just get away and talk about everything, a place where it’s just you and I, how does that sound?”

“It’s sounds wonderful, how long do you think it will be before this is all over with?”

“Knowing my mother, within a couple months but until then we do what we have to do. We get through it knowing what’s waiting on the other side, just remember that ok, can you do that?”

“I can, I just want to say and I know it’s fast and you don’t have to say it back, especially after everything I’ve done, but I do love you, I never stopped.”

“Magnus baby, I love you too, I tried fighting it but after seeing you after all this time it brought every good moment back, but it did bring back the pain but just remember in the end the good out weighs the bad and even though we have a ways to get back to where we were I know that we will.”

“Me too.”

There was a silence and they just stared into each other’s eyes trying to memorized every single little detail that they missed. Slowly they leaned in and their lips met each other’s and it was a slow passionate kiss. After a couple of minutes they broke apart and Alec noticed a tear slip down Magnus’ cheek and Alec slowly wiped it away with his thumb.

“Magnus we’ll get through it ok.”

Magnus nodded his head because he wasn’t sure he’d be able to use his words, with one last peck Magnus left with tears rolling down his cheeks, hating he had to leave him behind once again but at least this time he knew he was able to walk back in and his Alexander would be waiting on the other side.

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

After he watched Magnus walk away, he just broke down, he could only be strong for so long. That’s where his sister found him ten minutes later just sitting there sobbing into his hands. He felt a hand wrap around his shoulder and pulling him and Izzy let him cry into her shoulder. After awhile he stopped and they just sat in silence until Izzy broke it, “how are you feeling?”

Alec sighed, “happy, hurt, sad, I just want it all to be over, god I missed him.”

“What are you guys going to do when it’s all over.”

“Take some time off together, get out of here and just talk about everything. I need it to be all out in the open.”

“So you’re going to get back together?”

“We’re going to start fresh, from the beginning. I do love him though, I don’t think I can live without him.”

“That’s good, you deserves some happiness.”

“So your not mad?”

“I’m mad but I’m mad at that bitch, she invaded your privacy, just so she could control Magnus. I understand why he did what he did but everything it caused, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t mad at him but I am but I do think you guys can get past it. Even after all this time I can tell your love is still there and it’s worth fighting for.”

“Thanks Izzy, I love you.”

“I love you too big brother.”

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

It’s been four months since Alec last saw Magnus and it’s been the longest four months ever. He got through Christmas and New Years with the help of his family. He was able to talk to him on Christmas Day but that was the only contact they’ve had and it was very quick phone call. But today was the day he was hoping it was all coming to an end, he had a meeting at his parents law firm.

When he walked he saw Manus and smiled but on the other end of the table sat Camille who had a bored expression on her face. Alec sat down in between Lydia and his mother. His mother stood up, “Alright let’s get straight to the point. Camille we know you blackmailed Magnus to break up with Alec and if he didn’t you would release a video of them being intimate.”

Camille smirked as if she held all the cards, “you know nothing sweetheart.”

Maryse smiled, Alec recognized that smile, it was the one she used right before she was about to attack and when she did better watch out, she didn’t get to be where she’s at by cowering down to people like Camille. “Well that’s where your wrong sweetheart,” throwing her words back in her face. Maryse picked up the dvd and put it in the DVD player and pushed play.

When the video appeared it was Camille...

_“Maggie, I don’t think you know how blackmail works?”_

_“I didn’t contact him, the hospital did, don’t worry, Alexander and I are no more, you got your wish, he hates me, congratulations you’ve ruined my life once again, are you happy now?”_

_“Oh sweetheart,” as she walked up to him and grabbed his chin, “will when you ever learn that you’ll always be mine and only mine.”_

_“I’ll never be yours.”_

_“Oh, that’s where you’re wrong because if you aren’t then I’ll just have to release my recording of you and dear Alexander’s very intimate moment, who knew the quiet Alexander loved such kinky sex.”_

_Magnus had tears flowing down his cheeks, “whatever just leave me alone.”_

_“Oh my little caramel, never, see you soon dear.” As she blew him a kiss and walked away._

The video ended and Camille’s smirk was gone and now an angry expression was on her face trying to hide how scared she actually was and she spoke, “you can’t use that, it’s a private conversation...”

Maryse smiled, “in a public hospital, so here what’s going to happen,” as Maryse sat down next to her, “you’re going to destroy your little video and any copies you have made and sign this non disclosure agreement, it states that you have destroyed it and if you or anyone else won’t releases the video or even talk about it or even mention Magnus’ and Alexander’s names ever again. It’s also states that you won’t go near either one of them and if you do, well then let’s just say your ass is mine.”

“And if I don’t...”

“Well then you won’t like the outcome. You not only invaded their privacy but you used extortion. You see extortion is a felony and what comes with that is at least a year in prison and extensive fines. How long do you think a pretty face like yours would last in prison. And let’s face it even though you like to act tough you’re just a scared little girl. So the choice is yours.”

Camille frowned but signed the paper, “good choice.”

Once the paper was signed Camille looked at Maryse, “what about them, how do I know they won’t go talking.”

Maryse smirked, “you don’t I guess you’ll just have to pray they don’t. It’s your turn to be scared knowing that at any moment your life could be ruined. But let me warn you, you break this you’ll never be able to sow your face in New York or in this industry ever again. We’re finished here.”

Camille stomped out of the office and slammed the door shut not looking back.

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

As soon as Camille was gone Alec got up and walked to Magnus pulling him up and smashing their lips together. When they broke apart Alec looked at Magnus, “god I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” And brought their lips together once again. When they broke apart again Alec walked towards his mother and hugged her, “Thanks Mom, for everything.”

“Your so very welcome.”

Magnus walked over to her, “thank you Mrs. Lightwood.” And put out his hand to shake hers but she pulled him into a hug, “you’re welcome and call me Maryse.”

They broke apart and Maryse looked at the both of them, “and next time close the blinds.” They busted out laughing. At least they were able to laugh about it which is funny because if they did none of this would happened but from here on out they would only look forward.

Alec turned to Magnus, “Hey,”

“Hey.” And Magnus smiled and pulled Alec in for a kiss, “so you ready to re-take the world?”

“As long as I’m with you, always.”

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

  
_“Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Tonight we have a special interview for you tonight. Please welcome Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood. Thanks for being here guys.“_

_“Thanks for having us.”_

_“Alright well let’s just dive right in, so you guys are back together?”_

_Magnus spoke first, “Yes we are.”_

_“And how is that going?”_

_Magnus sighed, “it’s going good, we’re taking it slow, starting fresh, getting to know one another again.”_

_“And what about you Alec, how are you doing, I know you took the last break-up hard.”_

_“I did, but it’s going really good actually, we’ve already been through so much together, we just want to get to know one another again as Magnus said, so we can get back to where we were before everything.”_

_“So about that, Magnus, what happened?”_

_A tear slipped down Magnus’ cheek, he hated reliving that moment but he wanted, he needed to clear everything up, “on the day of our two year anniversary, I had to do some press tours for my upcoming movie and everything was fine until I was about to head home. I was approached by someone from my past, it was from a person who was not a good time for me. They had blackmailed me, told me if I didn’t break up with Alec that they would release a video of us, let’s just say of us being intimate. So I made a decision, but I did it without talking to Alec first, I panicked, I didn’t want his career to be tarnished and ruined but I know now that it was the wrong choice. I took away his chance to make a choice for himself and in the end I ended up hurting him which is something I have to live with for the rest of my life.”_

_“Wow, Alec how did it make you feel?”_

_Alec let out a breath, “it hurt, after the breakup I was in a bad place, so I left and when I came back I was a little better but I still missed him, but then some things happened and now here we are. It happened but it’s over with, now we don’t have to deal with it separately. I hate that he had to go through that alone but now we’ve put it behind us. The only thing that matters now is the future, but we just want people to know that no one should have to go through what we went through. Someone invaded our privacy and the sad part is it happens to a lot of people and not all of them have the means to deal with it like we did. So now we just want to help raise awareness to it and help others in this same situation any way we can.”_

_“I’ve been told you guys have started an advocate group to help combat these situations.”_

_Alec answered, “we have, we’ve gotten help from my parents law firm, they’ve agreed along with some other lawyers to specialize in these types of cases. They agreed to help those who don’t have the means to get help. We don’t want people to have go through this alone and any way we can help we want too.”_

_Magnus continued, “I along with Alec we have set up a help line for people to call and of course as much as we want to we can’t help everyone but we can try. And were hoping other will see what we’re doing and do something similar. Especially in today’s society with technology and social media the way it is, it’s only takes one video or one picture and someone’s life is ruined. It doesn’t matter if your in the public eye like we are or if your just a school teacher in small town, nobody deserves to go through that.”_

_“That’s amazing, thank you for sharing your story with us, so gentlemen do any of you have anything coming up, any other projects?”_

_Magnus answered first, “I don’t as of right now but Alexander here has an announcement?”_

_“You do, so Alec what is it?”_

_“Well starting this summer, June 13 to be exact, I will be starting my world tour and it will go on for the next year, I’m really looking forward to performing some new music.”_

_“And I know your fans are looking forward to it as well, well thanks gentlemen for your honesty, I know it must of been hard but it looks like you guys got through it and came out stronger, I hope you guys have a wonderful life together.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_“Coming up does your...”_

They were in the living room of Magnus’ Brooklyn loft watching the interview with their family and friends. Magnus looked at Alec, “thanks for doing that with me, I really appreciate it.”

Alec gave him a quick peck, “of course, anytime.”

They were interrupted by Izzy’s squeal, “seriously Iz, do you have to be so loud.”

“Oh shut it big bro, you guys are already trending on Twitter, holy shit, guys this is amazing. Look at all these tweets, people thanking you guys for talking about it and trying to help. Wow.”

Alec and Magnus opened it and saw all the notifications they had waiting for them. Alec turned to Magnus, “holy shit babe, we probably should say something right?”

Manus smiled, “let Ragnor and Lydia handle all that, as I remembered you promised me some alone time after this was over. What do you say we get out of here, out of New York. Someplace where no one will find us. I know I could use it, what about you?”

“I’d say I know just the place.”

The next day they took the Lightwood private jet and set out for the small little coastal town Alec had found three years ago hoping to reconnect and finally get the closure they deserved. To assure each other that even though they still had a little ways to go that as long as they had each other it was all they needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song- Taylor Swift-Last Kiss


End file.
